


Daylily

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [124]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Family, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: The birth of an angel.One-shot based on the song Daylily by Movements.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 5





	Daylily

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

To this day, Steve never regretted going to that basketball practice six years ago. That day, he fell in love with the man of his dreams. They’ve been married for four of those years and today marks their fourth wedding anniversary. Steve’s present to Billy resides in his hand at the moment. It wasn’t much but it was worth more than ever dreamt of.

Steve anxiously awaited for the perfect moment to share the news with Billy. 

He held his breath walking into their bedroom where he was laying on the bed. "Hey baby? Can I ask you a question?" Steve asks, sitting down next to him. 

Billy smiles and looks over at Steve. "Sure. What's up?" He asks 

"You know how I've always wanted a family right?" Billy’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Yeah, why?" He questioned. “Didn’t we have this discussion a while ago?” 

“Well yeah but I was just double checking.” 

“Okaaay.” He holds out the word, ducking his head into a slight nod. “Is there a reason why you’re asking me about this?” 

“Um...well...I...um...I-Steve just spit it out!” He took a deep breath then just blurted it out. "I'm pregnant."

Billy quietly gasped and saw the test in Steve’s hand. He takes it and examines the positive stick in front of him. “Oh my god, so you’re having a baby? Our baby?” He whispers in disbelief.

"Yeah.” Steve nods, matching his husband’s happy expression.

"Oh my god! Steve this is amazing! We're gonna be parents! I'm gonna be a dad!" He shouted and tears started to fill in his eyes.

"Billy, are you crying?" 

"No." Billy bit back his sobs as his tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Aw honey." Steve felt his heart swell. "It's just I'm so happy we're gonna be having a baby. This is what we've always wanted! And to get to share that with you, well it's amazing." He happily sobs.

Steve pulls his husband into his arms and gives him a warm hug. "I love you so much babe." He tells him as Billy continues to cry in his arms. “You’re gonna be an amazing dad.” 

"Thank you.” He whimpered and pressed a firm kiss to Steve’s lips. “I love you too. Both of you." He adds, placing a hand on Steve’s flat stomach.

**\---**

Nobody said being pregnant was easy. It was difficult carrying around all this extra weight while still managing to do everyday things, but Steve would do it for another million years if that meant they’d get their baby in the end. 

They expectant couple recently found out they were having a baby girl and were both very excited for her to get here. 

They chose to name her Ainsley Rae. Something different but unique. 

Ainsley, had already changed Steve’s life so drastically and she wasn’t even born yet. Everyday he imagines what she's gonna look like and he gets excited just thinking about it.

"Easy in there baby girl." Steve spoke resting a hand on his large belly. She moves a bit but not a lot. 

Billy came downstairs and over to his husband, greeting him with a good morning kiss. "How are my two loves this morning?" He asks, letting Steve go. 

"We're going fine. How are you baby?" 

"Good." He answered.

"Can you help me up Billy?" Steve asks, holding his arms out. 

"Sure princess." He pulled Steve off the couch and onto his feet. "Thanks." Steve smiled as they walked into the kitchen. 

He started to feel her move a bit more as he kept walking. His doctor said around these months she should start to kick. Steve stopped walking and rubbed his belly. He could feel her moving inside a lot more. He prayed she would kick or do something and she did. 

Steve felt a small kick to his hand. Tears welled in his eyes feeling her tiny feet up against his palm. I was out of words, feeling her kick was something he could never forget.

"Steve, baby? You okay?" Billy came up to him, seeing as he had stopped walking. 

"Here. Feel." Steve took his hand and put it to his belly. 

"Steve, what are y..." Billy looked at his husband and his face lit up. "Did you feel that?" Steve asked. "Yes, I...Oh my god! She kicked! Wow Steve that's amazing I-I-I-I love you!" He bursted with excitement.

''I love you too!" Steve laughed, getting a peck to his lips while Billy caressed his belly with tiny kisses afterwards.

"I can't wait to see her." He says with a breathy smile.

"Me either." Steve said and tangled his fingers in Billy’s hair while his husband still left little kisses along his warm skin.

**\---**

"Push Steve." It was a hassle getting his baby girl here. She was not budging and he was not going to be doing this forever. 

"Come on baby push." Billy encouraged him to continue. Steve bore down releasing it following the doctor's orders. He moved the sweaty hair away from Steve’s face and cupped underneath it. "You're almost there, Steve. She's almost here baby. Our own little Ainsley is working her way to get here." He spoke so softly and was very loving.

"Ready to push again Steve?" He focused back on his doctor and shook his head. 

"Just breathe, baby." Billy said. 

He was told to push and immediately stopped feeling her head crown. "Don't stop Steve ! Keep pushing!" He pushed through the pain and agony. "Push, push, push!" He kept going, losing his breath but quickly regaining it.

"Here she comes, push!" Steve pushed down and stopped losing his breath taking a little break. He was out of breath and shaking from the thought of having his baby. "Relax baby. You're doing so well. Ainsley’s so close to being here." Billy reassured his husband. 

"Breathe her head out Steve.” His doctor advises him. He did as she said and felt her head slowly emerge out. "Okay, her head is out now Steve. Gotta get her shoulders out. So I want you to push really hard. Get his legs farther back please and push right into your bottom!" She demanded. 

Two nurses pushed his legs back closer to his chest as he pushed.

"Come on Steve! She's almost out!" He kept on pushing through the pain, through the stress, and through the urge.

"Aaahhh!" He let out a deep groan as she came out and was birthed onto his chest. He couldn't even think straight. She was here. His little Ainsley.

"Steve! You did it baby! She's here!" Billy spoke almost ready to bounce off the walls.

All Steve could do was smile and just embrace his daughter who was beginning to calm down on top of his bare chest. Billy took a picture of them and Steve was so relieved she was finally here. Ready to start this next chapter of their lives.

**-Two Years Later-**

Steve’s eyes opened as the sun rose and lit up the bedroom. He stretched before turning on his side to be faced with his sleeping husband. He smiled at how cute he looked with his eyelashes resting on his cheeks and his mouth opened just a little bit releasing soft snores.

His enjoyment was interrupted by his bedroom door creaking open. Since their bed was so high up he couldn't see who walked in only the top of their messy head.

Little footsteps came running to his side of the bed as he felt a tiny hand pat the mattress looking for a way to come up then started to climb.

Steve rolled his eyes knowing who it was and peeked over his shoulder seeing his daughter half way up looking up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes.

She smiled at him and it warmed his heart enough to smile back. "Morning baby." He said while quietly trying his best not to wake Billy.

"Up momma." She said, making grabby hands. 

"Alright. Come here my love."Steve reached over and picked her up. He placed her in between him and Billy letting her share his pillow. 

She laid her head down and sucked on her pacifier. "What did momma say about this?" He took it out of her mouth.

"No more." She spoke. 

"That's right. But I'll let you have it for today because we have a lot to do today." He told her and smiled behind her paci.

Billy began to stir in his sleep and let out a groan as he began to wake up.

Ainsley put her face right in front of his as he was expecting to see his husband. His eyes opened and a huge smile spread across his face. "Good morning baby girl!" He pecked her nose and sat himself up by his elbow.

Steve reached over and placed a kiss on his lips because he knew he was waiting for one. "Morning babe." He greeted. 

"Morning Steve." He replied. "What time is it?" He asked. 

"Almost eight thirty." 

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for work! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" He hopped out of bed and unplugged his phone racing around gathering his work clothes from the closet.

"Because you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you." Steve said.

"I hate you sometimes. But I love you." He said, throwing the clothes on the bed and coming over to kiss him before going into the bathroom. "See you downstairs!" He yelled as he closed the door.

Steve and Ainsley looked at each other wondering why on Earth her daddy was so silly.

He picked her up and carried her downstairs

"I got go da bafroom momma!" She bounced up and down in his arms, trying to get out of them. 

"Sorry baby. Go right ahead." He showed her the door to the bathroom down the hall and she ran off. 

While she went in there, Steve went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and breakfast for his family.

He heard the toilet flush and Billy scream from upstairs because of the hot water. “STEVE! WHAT THE FUCK!" He was pissed.

"Sorry. Ainsley went to the bathroom!" Steve shouted back.

"Oh OKAY!" Billy shouted again and Steve shook his head laughing.

He heard the door open and Ainsley came down the hall. He popped in some eggo waffles because he was too lazy to cook and they were a favorite in the household.

"Would you like some syrup Ainsley?" He placed the plate in front of her before walking back to the cupboard.

"Yes pease mommas." She answered.

Steve nods and grabs the bottle placing it next to her plate. "Not too much. We don't want to waste it." He tells her.

When the coffee was done, he poured Billy some in a to-go cup and his own into a Star Wars mug.

He then sat at the table next to Ainsley as they both waited for Billy to come down.

The bedroom door slammed causing the two of them to jump then smile about it as Billy came into sight.

"I have fifteen minutes before I have to go." He rushed while taking his coffee off the counter. He sat with them at the table and was hungrily staring at Ainsley’s waffles. "Can daddy have a bite?" He asked. 

"Mhm." She nodded her head picking some up with her small fork and putting it to his mouth. "Hered go daddy." She squeaked.

"Mmmm." He hummed, enjoying the mushy sweetness. He finished chewing it before taking a sip of his coffee.

"When will you be home tonight?” Steve asked.

"I'm not sure. We have a meeting at four so probably sometime around six or so." 

"Alright. What do you want for dinner tonight?" 

"Surprise me. Shit! I have to go." Billy quickly stood up and gave his loves a kiss. “Bye Steve.” 

"Bye." Steve puckered his lips as they kissed then he moved over to Ainsley. “Bye baby girl. Have fun today!” He waved to them before running out to his car.

"Finish eating so momma can get you ready so we can leave." Steve tells his daughter and she nods. "Okay momma." She said with a mouthful of slimy waffles.

**\---**

Ainsley and Steve got home about an hour ago and were both exhausted from the day they had. They ran so many errands, Steve wanted to get them out of the way so he won't have to worry about getting them done. They’ve been all over San Diego today and now they’re beat.

Steve put Ainsley down for a nap because she was starting to get cranky on the way home.

He went grocery shopping and settled on making enchiladas for dinner. Something simple. He had music playing while he cooked and put away everything he bought from the store.

As he was shredding the cheese, he felt two arms wrap themselves around him. He jumped at their touch but smiled, knowing the familiar musky scent of his husband.

"You're home early." Steve leaned into his chest so that his head was sitting in the crook of Billy’s neck.

"The meeting finished early." He said, suckling on his husband’s neck. His hands slowly moved down to Steve’s jeans as he started to unzip them. "Billy! Our daughter is sleeping upstairs!" Steve quietly scolded and shoved his hands away.

"Yeah so? We're down here. She's upstairs." Billy pointed out and continued to try to get it in while they still had time.

"Billy please! I don't want to have another baby! One is good enough." 

"We have protection." 

"Yea but-Momma!-That's my cue." Steve unwrapped Billy’s hands from around waist and zipped up his jeans before running upstairs. "Hey sleepy head. There's a surprise waiting for you downstairs." He picked up his daughter and booped her nose.

"What?" She looked at him and yawns, fresh out of her slumber. "We'll have to go downstairs and see." 

Once they made it down and into the kitchen, Ainsley almost made her momma drop her on the ground because she was so excited. 

"Daddy!" She ran right into his arms and Billy squeezed her tightly. "Hi baby! How was your day?" He asked. "Good!" She answered, still hugging him in her little arms.

The three of them ate dinner when it was ready and cuddled together on the couch afterwards.

Around eight, Steve and Billy started getting ready for bed.

He gave Ainsley her bath and got her dressed in her jammies.

"Momma, I lay wif yous and daddy tonigh’." She pointed to the bed where Billy had already amde himself comfortable and waved her over.

"Okay, I guess." Steve helped her up and she made herself comfortable next to Bill, cuddling deeper into his side.

"Hey! No love for your momma! I brought you into this world!" Steve asked, pretending he was mad. "Sorry momma." She apologized and gave Steve a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Aww. Thank you baby."

Steve fell asleep listening to the tv while Ainsley played with my hair. She used to always tug on it when she was a baby, but now when she does it, it feels good. Billy wrapped his arm around both of them and pulled the two of them closer to him, protecting his babies from the world. 


End file.
